Pretty Little Senior Year
by livingdream98
Summary: After a dramatic end to Alexis's junior year, can she repair and fix everything without going crazy or getting hurt by the end of her Senior Year?


I'll be honest, I couldn't forget about Matt and move onto someone else, I had this gut instinct now that if I was going to date someone else I'd probably mess things up again like I did with him. I didn't know if he knew how sorry I was for that day because I truly hated myself for being so horrible.

And yes, months on and I still think that day was one of my worse in my entire life, and that's saying something. I mean if I never got involved with A in the first place there could've been more of a chance of me living my happy ever after.

Speaking of the devil, A had stopped harassing me – touchwood. I didn't know if they'd just forgotten about me but in all honesty I really didn't care, I was just grateful to have some time alone.

So I guess I should probably inform you about the new addition to my family as well, I shuddered sometimes when I realised that this cute little girl is in fact my own daughter but looking at her all I see is Matt. No surprise there.

Flashes come back of that night where my entire life changed; I didn't know why I couldn't stop myself before I did something stupid. I literally couldn't remember anything asides from these little flashes and I presumed that Matt didn't remember either otherwise we probably could've talked about it.

I think it's safe to say at the moment that we're not together anymore, it might still say we're both in a relationship on Facebook but let's face it, I don't have the guts to change it and too many people will start asking both of us questions that I'm not prepared to answer.

The whole pregnancy thing *shudders* wasn't too bad, I think it wasn't right though because I wasn't ready for it, I didn't want to be pregnant and have a baby at 16. I can say however, that throughout the last couple of months, all babies literally do it eat, cry, poop and sleep.

Madeline Alioto was the definition of perfect, again because she was just Matt all over. Giving her a name was a living hell because I was stressed out and didn't want to make the decision myself, or even with Matt had we still remained together so she did go unnamed for a few days until my mom and I decided on Madeline.

There were so many times when I just needed him but I was always convinced that he didn't care anymore, when I tried to text him I never knew what to say and I couldn't even send him the blank text because Maddie would always want to put in her input. She always wanted a cuddle too which I never denied, it seemed like the closest I'd ever be to Matt again despite her being an accident.

Most days she wouldn't co-operate with anybody but today she was an angel so I actually had enough time to sit down with breakfast instead of running out of the door with it. I also woke up on time for the first time in weeks; this whole experience had royally messed up my sleeping pattern.

My mom looked like she liked looking after Maddie in the mornings, and for all I knew it was probably like going back to the 90's when me and Joe were younger.

What really got me with her was that she was very good at picking up certain words - or names in this case that she heard a lot about. I reckoned that I'd had a smart baby, so she kept on going "Ma". It didn't make me feel unhappy though, it was beyond adorable seeing as she was so young so I'd forgiven her already.

"Have you got everything?" Mom asked while Maddie was playing with her hair.

"I should do" I said, "If I do forget anything then it's not important", I was always in a bad mood when it came to early mornings, much like the rest of the teen population.

"I can carry on with the mom questions" she said, she always used to use these 'mom questions' because she wanted something from me when I was younger. She probably wanted a hug or a kiss right now, on occasions she got lucky with a smile.

I just did as she wanted like usual, if I didn't then she knew that something was really wrong with me. I'd been walking to school seeing as the weather had been so nice, it also meant that I didn't have to face everyone in the parking lot if I took my car because I just wasn't ready right now.

I hadn't been talking to that many people lately and I had no reason or excuse apart from using the time to check college applications and finding things to do for extra credit so I was always doing something.

Today felt different though, who knows I might actually be able to participate in verbal human contact with someone else other than a teacher. It was probably just wishful thinking but I still did sit at the same table as last year with the same people, funnily enough Noel was next to me so it was the perfect opportunity.

"Are you sure you're not Spencer in disguise?" Noel asked, smirking as usual.

"I'm the better looking and more approachable version" I said, "But if I was her I'd probably be insulting you right now", "That came out wrong".

"Well you're definitely the better looking version of everyone right now, they're all pale as anything" he said, "I'm pretty convinced I don't know you as well as I should do".

"At risk of making my head bigger, I'm never pale" I said, "And you don't".

"You were pale at my party last year" he said.

"That's because I had to make myself pale" I said, "So where did you spend summer"?.

"At my cabin, and a few other places when I got bored" he shrugged, "I'm guessing you went somewhere exotic and expensive".

"There's nothing exotic and expensive about Texas" I said, "But nice try, maybe next year", "Is something bothering you?".

"Nope" he looked pained to say it, I was tempted to push but I decided not to, I definitely wouldn't have liked it if I was him.

"He broke up with Aria" Josh said in my ear, he did make me jump a little but I felt his hands on my shoulders probably there to hold me down in case I decided to do anything stupid. It felt nice though, he was the first to know when Matt and I broke up and he would probably be the first to find out the rest as well.

"You scared the hell outta me" I said.

"You know I mean well, Lexi" he grinned.

"I do" I said as he sat next to me.

"Forget it, it happened ages ago" Noel said, I knew he was in a sulk right now.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, you're not alone cuz Matt and I broke up" I said, "I'm probably just making you feel worse".

"Seriously Lex it happened ages ago" Noel said, "Is that why you left early last semester?".

"Yeah, I pulled a headache in the nurses office and I went home" I said.

"It's just gets me sometimes" Noel said, "Forget about it".

"You'll find someone else, man" Josh said, I didn't know if he meant something while he was looking at me suggestively. I looked at him raising my eyebrows as did Noel, "What?".

"We're not dating, ever" we both said.

"I know that, I just happened to be looking at you as I said it" Josh said.

"I'd like to think that Matt will actually talk to you again so I'm not getting involved" Noel said.

"My offer to kiss the living daylights out of him still stands so I'm sure he'd much prefer talking" I said, they both looked at me, "What?".

"I'm pretty sure he'd prefer the kissing" Josh said.

"Yeah, I second that" Noel said.

"It's easier to walk away from conversation than it is from making out" I said, "You know what, I really don't want to talk about this anymore", before they could reply the bell went and we had to get to class. As I got up a gust of wind decided to threaten to move my OCD ordered pile of essays and thankfully it didn't succeed. I also got a text from Hanna:

Hey Lex, have you seen Ali anywhere?

I replied:

No, why?

Before I could even look up from my phone, Hanna had already ran into me – quite literally, might I add.

"What do you mean no?" she asked.

"No meaning that I've been with Noel and Josh since I got here" I said, "Did you try her phone?".

"There's no answer" she said.

"Okay last time we couldn't find her she was fine, so try again and if it doesn't work just leave it" I said, nothing seemed different from the last time that she didn't come to school.

I just didn't want to overreact too much seeing as I had been queen of panic attacks recently, I guess we'd all been quite distant so she may not have bothered telling anyone if she had to go somewhere for a long period of time.

A/N: So guys it's taken me this long to write it because I did have another version, but technology failed me and decided to not save it. I had to rewrite this having no recollection of the first version. But nevertheless, I hope you like it !

If you review this, leave me some of your ideas for what you want to happen in the story asides from Malexis eventually reuniting again!

X livingdream98 x


End file.
